Salvation From Slavery
by InuChessieChan
Summary: Kagome is captured and Naraku attems to train her as a slave but is he successful? What does Kouga want? Who will Kagome end up with for a master? Will she ever be free? And Where is her family? InuKag! SanMiro
1. Default Chapter

'This can't be happening!' thought Kagome, flying like the wind with her angelic wings on her back. 'I can't believe I'm being hunted!'  
"The person who catches that girl in the sky gets a reward!" yelled a man in a white fur cape. He had long black hair, a face that was cold with a stare as he watched the hunting event. "Remember, alive!" he yelled after the men.  
"Damn him." She whispered to no one in particular.  
"Yaw." said a man who thought he could catch her on horseback.  
The sound *BOOM* was heard and she had just enough time to see a net coming at straight at her to dodge it. Then more nets were sent flying at her out of bazookas. She dodged each of them, but when a boy on a blue two- headed dragon with wings caught up to her, she didn't her a time to evade the net that was hurled at her. And that was it; she was caught, (much to her dismay).  
She was carried back to the black haired man in the white fur cloak. "Here you go Naraku. Safe and unharmed." said the boy, gently setting Kagome down on the ground letting her out of the net to stand, but tying her hands together. "She's a beauty." He stated. "Now where is the reward?" he asked impatiently.  
"You'll get it, Hojo. Be patient." Said Naraku in an emotionless voice. "Nice job on catching her. She was a slippery one. Been after her for a few months now." Stated Naraku blandly.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just doing my job." said Hojo. "So I caught her, might I ask what you have in mind for this little one?" even though Hojo wasn't much older than Kagome, in human years, anyway. "And exactly what is she officially?" he asked as a second thought.  
"A very rare and exquisite hanyou creature."he said, drifting off while marveling at her. He was walking around her taking in her appearance. She had a light sky blue shirt that came down to the end of her rib cage, with a matching mini skort that allowed her belly button to show. The skort had a tail hole in it and a horse like tail was flipping back and forth. Her tail and hair were black, but the tips of her tail fur were white. She had claw like fingernails that were pure silver. Her ears were that of a horse's on each side of her head that flick back and forth; one following Naraku and the other was on Hojo. Her wings were folded against her back. They were as white as snow; they were ready to try and escape at a moments notice, but this went unnoticed by Naraku as he moved to look at her face. Her face was looking at the ground near her bare feet. He hadn't seen what her face looked like and when he went to lift her chin, her bondage ropes snapped and she immediately swiped at Naraku managing to make five pretty good gashes along his right arm and a quick kick at Hojo. Hojo dodged by falling on his ass and that gave her the leeway she needed to fly away. She took off without a second thought. She knew that the others that were chasing her were gone by the time she got away and was pretty much as good as free but she didn't think that her captures would have a tranquilizing gun with them. The shoot it at her and it hit her in her left calf. It didn't affect her immediately but it did get to her after a while. She refused to give up and rest because she could sense that they were behind her. Hojo on his dragon, and Naraku on his well trained while bangle tiger that was saddled like a horse. (A.N. How sad) She was still in the air when she was to weak from the dart to fly any more and was caught by Hojo so she wouldn't hurt herself. They went back to the little camp they were in and put her down. "Damn it! She poisoned me. This will leave scars." Said Naraku now looking over his wounds he received. "But, amazing! I didn't know that she had poison claws." "You still didn't answer my question. What is she?" asked Hojo totally confused why he thought it was amazing that she had poison claws. "KuKuKu. She is and half breed unicorn and pegus." He said and he looked at her now peaceful face, (A.N. She is unconscious.) and taking in the last details. She had a crystal diamond on her forehead, that represented her horn, and he had seen her beautiful silver gray blue eyes. "And as for what I'm going to do with her." he said pausing for dramatics. ".I'm going to turn her into a slave." "Great tell me when she goes up for sale. I think I'd like to buy her." Hojo said showing interest. "And now about that money." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what do you think? I'm new writer so I need to know and I don't own Inu but I want to some day. maybe I'll get him in the Will. Oh well can talk about that stuff right now gotta continue with the other chappies. I'll up date soon. A.N. Please Review 


	2. Escape and Capture

3 Months later  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to obtain some servants or slaves or, as some call them, pets, of your choice or you will be looked down upon by your fellow lords and ladies." tried to explain a black haired young man dressed in a purple black priest clothes, who was in a crowded market.

"Damnit, Miroku. Can't you understand I don't want slaves." replied a very irritated dog ear demon with a fed kimono shirt and pants. (AN: Inu's regular clothes forget the real name. Gomen) His long silver hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. His sun amber colored eyes fixed in a glare at his companion.

"It's either you pick yourself or deal with what your brother picks for you, so I would at least pick 2 slaves and a few 'pets'" explained Miroku.

"Feh! Let's get this over with." Inuyasha folded his arms. "Which should we get to first?" "I believe we should go to get some pets first."  
  
Kagome  
  
'I wonder if I'll be put up on the market today' she thought absently. 'No, what am I thinking. When did I go from a wild spirit to a hopeless beast. I won't give up.' She felt the trailer, she was in, and the horses pulling stop. She stamped impatiently. Kagome was in her normal beast form. Her coat was midnight black with a horn on her forehead. Her white angelic wings folded to her sides. Her pure silver hooves were shined and her blue gray eyes showed her wild spirit again.

She heard the doors to the trailer, which were behind her, being opened. She turned around with difficulty cause of the cuffs she wore; one cuff around her neck and the rest around her feet, or wrists and ankles if she was in her human form. They were all connected to her neck cuff or 'collar' as Naraku called it. The door opened fully to show a Naraku dressed in his salesman clothing. Black baggy pants and a black kimono shirt with a purple vest with vine designs on it.

"Ok, girls, you know how this works," said Naraku to Kagome. "Any fuss an it will result in punishment." and he pointed to her neck collar.

She didn't like that finger coming close to her so she nipped at it which she received punishment. The shock she received from the collar was black electricity which felt like hell was eating at you from all sides. She winced and lower her head in defeat.

"I warned you." he said blandly. "Now come out here and stand. You should thank me for letting you come out and see the sun." he started to hook her up the trailer then attended to getting the 'merchandise' ready. 'I've got to escape' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku

"Do you even have a clue as to where you're going, monk?" Asked a very angry and irritated Inuyasha.

"Well after hearing about this certain thin on the way in, I thought we should go to this section that sells slaves and pets both. He even sell a combination that have been trained as both and it's done by pros." said Miroku looking at the stores they had been looking for. "I think we should start there." he added pointing to none other than Naraku's tent like booth called 'Exotic Pets, Slaves and Rare Finds.'

"Feh, sounds old fashion." grumbled Inuyasha.

"Yeah it does my lord prince Inuyasha, but is one of the best around." basted Naraku who recognized him slightly bowing.

"Feh" said Inuyasha. He didn't like being called 'Lord Prince' in public.

"Hey, we should go in and see, since this nice man was so kind." suggested Miroku.

"Yeah, Yeah." and Inuyasha started to walk in through looking here and there. Miroku followed close behind Inuyasha.

He saw some dogs, little cats, big, cats, wolves, and some foxes. When he came to the foxes part of the shop, a little kit caught his eye. This kit seemed different form the others. He seemed distant from that place.

Inuyasha was interested by him, so he picked him up by the tail. And that woke him up!

"Hey what's happening?!?" said the kit then his eyes fell upon Inuyasha. "Put me down!" After saying this he got hit with a shock from a wrist collar. which quieted him instantly.

"He has just completed his training." said Naraku noticing Inuyasha's interest.

"Is he trained as a pet?" asked Inuyasha.

"He is trained as a small job slave, but is mostly trained as a pet." replied Naraku.

"I'll take him." he said setting him in Miroku's arms to hold.

"Ok, lets look at slaves." said Miroku.

When they got over to the slave par they spotted 2 that seemed to stand out. "I'll take that young boy there and that girl." he said after much consideration. "They are trained to take care of pets right?"

"Yes, my lord." answered Naraku please he selling so much and to the prince of the region.

"Do you have any horses?" asked Miroku, looking for any.

"I have some really well trained ones by my transport. Follow me please." he said escorting them to the back.

He led them to a corral of about 18 horses, but Inuyasha's eye was on another type of horse. Kagome.

Kagome's head lifted up and she snorted when she saw them come out of the shopping area. She watched the buyers and her so called master make their way over to the corral where the regular horses were. She noticed that Inuyasha looking at her.

Naraku was rambling on about which horses were the best in certain things when Inuyasha interrupted him.

"What about that winged horse over there?" he asked pointing at her. "Kagome...!" called the kit and got shocked again for talking out. 'Note to self have Tottossi (I don't think that is spelled right.) remove the links on them.' Watching the kitsune recover.

Kagome gave a low nicker in response but didn't move. She looked the on looker in the eye.(Inuyasha) 'It is like she doesn't want me to take the key.' he looked again. 'I can see a firery spirit inside. I wonder if she is fast.'

"Oh, I've been training her for 3 months. She still not obedient. I have to finish her slave training. She's not trained much more than a little riding on. Unfortunately, even that is limited because she only lets that kit you bought ride her." said Naraku.

Kagome decided that this would be a good time to escape. She kicked the chain with her hooves and it disinagrated from the poison that came from her hooves, the only part that didn't disinagrate was the neck collar that proceeded to shock her but she didn't pay any attention to it.

She looked at Inuyasha and ran at him. When she was about to hit him she went past him, and in the process grabbing the kit by the collar and before it shocked him she bit through it. The kit grabbed some of her mane and climbed up on her back. She took to the air but was kicked down before she was above the tree line by something fast, and brown.

The brown blur grabbed the kit and throw him at Miroku who caught him. Then he jumped to catch Kagome who was now in her human form and unconscious, but not from the kick but from the combination of the constant shocks she got and the kick.

He landed with her in his arms with a "Yo." Then turned to Inuyasha. "Hey little cousin, Inu-kuro."

"Grrr...DON'T CALL ME THAT KOUGA!" Inuyasha half yelled and half growled. (Kouga looks the same do no description.)

"Yeah Yeah, calm down." he said bored, then he noticed Miroku. "Hey Miroku. You have any luck with the ladies?"

"Hey Kouga and no. They just slap me, yell pervert, and walk away." he said trying to look innocent.

"Yeah was that before or after you felt their back side?" questioned Kouga already knowing the answer.

"I don't know what you mean." trying to look hurt and innocent at the same time.

"Yeah Yeah, well anyway here's your pet she almost got away but when I kicked her the sedative could take affect. Where should I put her?" asked Kouga to Naraku.

"This way." said Naraku leading him to the place. "I will be right back he said bowing to Inuyasha.

When they hot to the cage at the very back of his train, well outside Inuyasha's ear shot. And Kouga set Kagome inside.

"Thank you for your help, Lord Kouga. She's almost more trouble than she's worth." he said looking inside the cage.

"I'll take her off your hands." said Kouga casually looking at her sleeping form.

"My lord she's not trained," Naraku tried to explain and persuade him this wasn't a good idea.

"I know and I'm going to train her. A family member's birth day is coming up in a month and he needs a good slave, pet and a royal ride. She seems to fit that description very well don't you think?"

"Um..." Naraku was speechless.

"How much?" asked Kouga.

"..."

"How's 150,000 yen?" suggested Kouga. (ok people please bare with me. Think of the price as like 150,000 dollars in American money. thank you)

That offer was just crazy and Naraku almost fainted but you know him he didn't even show that is surprised him. But that didn't stop him from going into a daze.

"Oh and 2 horses. Ah the ones you used to pull her in this cage to here. How much would that be?"

"Um...oh um... 500 yen."

"Good, here's the money." After Naraku was handed the bag of money he went to get the 2 best horses instead of the one he used, and hooked them up to Kagome's cage.

Once they were hooked up, Kouga started off the road toward his den, house, stable, water falls and clan. 'This should be fun. Taming a firery spirit like hers.' thought Kouga as he approached his land, looking at a still unconscious through the whole trip. 'Yes indeed.'

* * *

A.N.: Hey everyone you all are probably wondering what took me so long to update. Well I have changed this 8 time and completed everyone of those versions.

I am going to start on the next chappy after I do finals. I already have a plot and stuff but I want to know what type of romance to do: Inu/Kag or Sessy/Kag. I personally might make this one a Inu/Kag but I want to know what type of fic you peps like.

Oh yeah does anyone know how to allow non fanfiction members to review? If you do that would help. I don't know if the fanfiction computer is going to mess the way it looks again but I hope not but I need to get back to my free time in my Keyboarding class.

See ya

Please R&R.

Chessie


	3. The New Owner

Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha or the gang.

Hurray i updated earlier than i did the last chappy. I'll try to update sooner thought but it will almost always be at least a month before i update.

Ok 'nuff talk ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Salvation from Slavery Chapter 2 

"Ok Kagome. Now if you are good then I will let you explore your new master's home." said Kouga while he put her tack on and brushed her. " But that all depends on whether or not you fly smooth to his house."

Kagome didn't respond. She had only been with him a month and she was already a broken spirit. He was a little less violent than Naraku, and if asked whether she would want to stay with him or Kouga she would almost always answer Kouga. He had made her do extra trainning and was never aloud to play or have time to rest between the trainning from dawn till dust. But now she didn't have to worry about that, she was getting a new owner and that is what she dreaded.

She had so many questions about him like, 'What was he like?' 'Was he a demon or human?' 'Was he going to treat her worse than the two owners she had already had?' but she dare not speak about it to Kouga lest she be punished for speaking without permition.

"Ok Kagome lets go!" Kouga called down to her while mounting her saddle. "Remember be good and you can explore." And they were off flying through the clouds.

* * *

When kouga arrived riding on Kagome, he was glad the birhtday man wasn't outside greeting the party guests. Kagome had lost her privilage to explore when she hit a big gust of wind and was a 'Bumpy ride' as kouga side. 

"Why cousin Sessy, you look as stone cold and serious as ever." he said patting Sesshoumaru on his back with his free hand while the other held Kagome's reins.

"Kouga my name is not Sessy, and if you call me that again..." replied Sesshoumaru picking Kouga off the ground by the neck a few inches. "...and you'll miss the party and your lovely piece of cake." He ended while placing Kouga down after he nodded in understanding.

"So where should I put my present for Inuyasha?" Kouga asked with a smile.

Sesshoumaru looked passed Kouga at Kagome and considered where to put her. "Fox." he called to a little kitsune that was greeeting at the door. "Take this present and get it cleaned up and presentable then sent it with the others. You are also to show it last. Understand." he demanded looking at the kitsune.

"Yes my lord." came the answer in a young voice from the kitsune who was actually pretty young. With that he took the reins from Kouga and started to lead Kagome to the waitingroom where they had set aside for the presents to be held.

"Oh and don't try to anything Kagome." Kouga yelled over to her and pointed to her 'collar/torture divise' with a grin.

She in response stopped and bowed to him and Sesshoumaru and tapped her front hoof, then let herself be lead away.

* * *

In the Waitingroom 

The Kitsune and Kagome had just arrived at the waiting room and he let the reins hang loose as he gathered stuff to clean her off with. "Hey it has been awhile hasn't it, Kagome." he said trying to make her feel more at ease. He hated to see her like this especially when this wasn't how he remembered her.

She had recognized him when she say him on the way down from flying, but hadn't made it known or anything. She couldn't it went agaist what was taught to her. So she answered him with a tap of her foot just like she had Kouga, but no words.

"I am guessing that the tap was a yes and you recognize me as Shippo the little one that was the only aloud to ride you with or with out a saddle." He giggled at the memory or Naraku throwing a fit because of it.

Tap

"Ok then I will only ask you yes or no questions." He said calmly and friendly and he went to her side and started to brush out her mane.

She was happy that he was so excepting to her even atfer not seeing him for a whole month or so and her having changed a lot. She sighed, she was a little more happy that she was amung a friend.

* * *

88888888 At the Party 88888888 

'Ten minutes.'groused a grumpy hanyou in thought. 'then I can send these basterds away and have so peace and quiet.'

Inuyasha had just made his wish and everyone at the party was finishing up their pieces of cake, while he was finishing his 15th bowl of his favorite Ramen. Of course his brother had berated him for making that part of the buffet that they had set out for the guest to eat from, but 'Hey it was his damn party and his damn birthday and he could put it there if he wanted.' he growled in his thoughts.

He decide that it was time to open presents to he went up to the part of the dinning room that was clear to the resentation of all the presents. Everyone noticed he was up there and shut their traps giving him their full attention.

"Well bring out the presents so this damn party will end" he yelled at one of the sevants that his brother had brought to help with the party.

He had been brought about 60 presents so far and none of them he extremely liked, because in half of them there was no thought behind them. 'The least they bouzos could do is put a little effort a buy something useful.' He had got about 10 horses ('Like I really need them' he thought as each one was brought out individually), 20 ruggs ('If I put all these down the servants with have to vaccume the walls!' - Inuyasha after they brought out the 20th one), 3 lamps, 15 katanas, a riding set - including a bridle , saddle, etc- , and 10 ramen packets each one a different flavor.

Now there was only three presents left; his parents, Miroku's and Kouga's. His parents present came out the door first. It was a sword made of his father's fang. They called it Tetsusaiga. Next came Miroku's present. He gave Inuyasha a book on dating called 'How to date' and another book on the training of slaves and pets.

Everyone clapped when he gave that book to Inuyasha because they thought that he could use a status boost and having more slaves the more they would think he really was like his parents business workers. But Miroku didn't get it for him for that reason. It was to learn about how to break the habits of the pets and slaves to make them more normal because they had a special case even though they made it work for Shippo and their human servants.

"So what dumb hat do you have for me this time Kouga."

"No hat this time little cousin. Fox bring her out here!" Kouga called to Shippo.

"Her..." questioned Inuyasha. But it was answered when he saw what Shippo had brought out.

When Shippo brought Kagome out, she was still in her horselike form, you would swear that the guests and family members had died from their silence. Kagome had a black body and white mane, tail and of course her Angelic white and silver wings. She didn't have the saddle or other riding stuff beside the collar and a bridle with a lead rope connected.

"So, What do you think Inu-kuro. I think I just out did myself and you can't complain about those 'damn hats' as you usually call them." Said Kouga before he launched into a full fledge explaination. "You have here, as a present, an all in one combo. She is a pet and magnificant ride and even a slave."

"Slave...?" question Inuyasha dumbly then recovered from the sight of this present and the magnitude of the present. "What the hell do you mean slave? She can't even pick up a plate with hooves!" Inuyasha yelled trying to contain his anger. Not only did Kouga by and personally train a being to be a slave pet and a ride but had the nerve to give it to inuyasha. Everyone that was invited knew how much Inuyasha hated slaves and pets, and would rather run or walk than ride in or on something on land.

"I'll show you. Watch..." he said walking to stand infront of Kagome, totally ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was enraged. "Kagome..." he said getting her attention."...Change."

At the order she raised her front legs off the ground to balance on her back legs, and changed. Her hooves becaming hands and feet along with her legs becoming more human like with a ankle braclet on her right ankle. Her body changing into a teenage looking one in a blinding light. (A.N. She looks the same beside the stuff i add just like the way she does in the first chapter.ok back to the ficcy) She wore a white dress with no sleeves and cut off at the middle of her thighs. Her long silky midnight black hair, with white tipped ends, went down to the middle of her back, and her black tail, with the tips of it white, was like a horses, was about three inches off the ground shimmering, perfectly groomed. Her eyes were a perfect blend of blue with silver flecks in them and a pearl like crystal in the shape of at diamond. She had a black leather collar on with a tag that said her owner was Inuyasha, what her name was and where the finder was supposed to return her if found like a stray. 'I bet that is another collar like the one Toutousai removed from Shippo.' he thought as his eyes landed on it and the name tag.

"See she is an all in one package. I even trained her as a concubine, jsut is case you want to fool around with her or maybe even Miroku, but don't worry she is still a virgin." He winked at Inuyasha. "Change back Kagome. I would be honored if you would ride her while you send us, your guests, off." Kouga concluded his little show with a bow then turned to Inuyasha again. "Unless your scared to ride her, Inu-kuro."

Inuyasha growled. "Ha! Like you wimpy wolf? No way. Well I guess the party is over."He said after mounting Kagome bare back and turning her to face everyone who started to stand up. "Thanks for the presents. Now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!" he demanded yelling and growl while ushering everyone outside and off the property.

While all the guest left, they knew that Inuyasha was not a people hanyou but all couldn't resist the urge to giggle which, with his little fuzzy dog ears, Inuyasha caught; every single giggle and snicker that was aimed at him. When they were all gone, he rode Kagome back inside, losing the door behind them and they went to the livingroom. Which had a bigscreen tv three couches and 4-5 chairs and 4 intable and a coffee table. They went to the spot infront of the tv where there was no furniture and inuyasha jumped off kagome trying to consider what to do with her with her.

"Kagome I bet you loath this riding gear. let me take off the bridle." said Shippo bouncing up to her. she tapped her foot once and lowered her head so he could take it off.

"Damn, the wimpy wolf really does have you trained badly doesn't he?" he whispered more to himself than to anyone, but Kagome heard him and answered with a tap of her foot. Curiou he asked Shippo."What does that tapping mean when she does it?"

"That is how she answers question; one tap is 'yes', two taps is 'no' and three is a can't decided or can't answer with yes or no, at least I assume that taping three times is that." There was a tap and he giggle not meaning to ask a yes or no question. "I'm going to put the tack that was on Kagome earlier with the other gear in the stable. and going to check on Souta." he said and started out of the room when Kagome changed, without permission, into her humaniod form.

"Did you say...Souta?" she asked in a small voice even though she was getting shocked badly by the collar.

"Inuyasha tell her she can speak freely!!" yelled Shippo.

"You can talk freely damnit!" he yelled and she fell on to her knees breathing heavily. "What the kell were you thinking?" he asked

But she ignored the question and asked again. "Did you say Souta, Shippo?" looking at Shippo.

"Yeah but you don't know who I am talking about." he explained.

"Can you bring him here?" she asked sitting up now, her breathing normal again. Shippo nodded and walk to the stable with the tack in hand.

"What is all the racket?" ask a girl popping her head in from the kitchen on the other side of the room. "Ahhhhhhhhh what did you do to her Inuyasha!" she demanded while pushing Inuyasha away from Kagome and on to his butt.

"Nothing that stupid collar did when she talked!" he said yelling at her.

"Collar?" looking at it closely. "You bought a SLAVE!?!?!?" she yelled so loudly that he had to cover his sensitive ears.

"NO!" he yelled back at her. "That stupid wolf cousin of mine trained her and gave her to me, Sango. She isn't a human so she'll be ok."

Just then Shippo, and young boy and a little colt unicorn came into the room. "What's going on Sango?" asked Kohaku, her brother.

"Inuyasha just informed my that we have a new edition." said Sango looking at the girl and just now noticing her wings and her different appearence.

Kagome sat up at the sound of the voice and came eye to eye with the little unicorn. "Souta?" she asked in disbelief.

* * *

ok so i decided to stop it here and i add a little to the end there and i hope you liked it.

I would like to recommend some fanfiction for Inuyasha Fans. (besides my other stories which are pretty good so check them out)

Rated PG: Forest Children by Ice Dagger

SUMMARY: A young girl and a band of boys form a bond like siblings when they are young, but what happens when things change? Disclaimed!

Rated PG-13: Tree Pup by Tealya

SUMMARY: Inuyasha has a child... with the holy tree? How exactly is this possible again?  
(sounds weird but is sooooooooo good. I adore it so much and i adore....oops can't give out too much info, right?)

Rated PG-13: Take My Hand by gothmiko

SUMMARY: Kagome is killed in the final battle. Inuyasha longs for Kagome and the well has sealed itself leaving her parents in the dark, what if Kagome came back? But not with the Shikon Jewel or by her choice? What happens if she has to make a big sacirfice? (and now there is a sequel meaning it is finished so try it out)

Rated R: 2004 Dorei Youkai Tokyo by Midoriko-sama

SUMMARY:AU: Life is hard when you are part of the race everybody hates. You can only blind the blinded. Until you find someone who isn't blind and you're not willing to lie to her even if it meant your life [InuKag] 2nd Best Continuing Winter 2003 Fanguild Award!  
(I had to put an Award winning fanfic in a must read thing to read if you are able to meaning at least 17 years of age)

Ok that is all for now so remember to READ AND REVIEW!!

Chessie


End file.
